


Tenendosi Per Mano

by SingFortissimo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio's exhaustion gets the better of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenendosi Per Mano

Ezio was silent as he stared out over the town. His eyes were empty and his mind rather blank as well as he stared down over the town. He was bored, that much was clear, but if one looked deep enough, they could see a spark of loneliness in the copper eyes of the assassin. He sighed softly, watching the streets below him with narrowed eyes. He hated seeing all of these people, always looking so cheerful and love-struck, always so… Fucking happy. Couldn't anyone just take a fucking break for a while? One day where they weren't strutting their happiness that Ezio so desperately craved? Not that he could admit it to anyone, ever, but it made him sick to the very pit of his stomach with jealousy. 

He looked away from the crowds, and instead looked around the rooftops, finding them to be clear for quite a ways, so he lay down slowly, carefully, and just let the sun wash over the bits of skin it could access beneath the layers of clothing strapped to his body. It was nice, laying back and finally truly getting to enjoy the heat. He sighed once more, this time more with comfort and relief than the stress and mild angst of earlier. He let every thought of the day wash away slowly under the beating sun, and he just… Lay there, calm and collected, pleased with the work of the day now that he had a chance to think about it. Everything had gone according to plan. Not one major slip up had occurred, not even a miniscule mistake. He had done everything exactly as planned, and he was proud of himself for it. 

A smile crossed his scarred lips, and his eyes fluttered shut, leaving him to relax in the warm glow of the sun for a moment or two, before he heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes and sat up in a flash, his hand on his blade's handle and a scowl on his lips until he realized who it was. 

Golden blond hair curled perfectly around the face of the man, and well defined, beautiful features stood out blatantly to the assassin. A familiar smile was rested on the lips of the man, and a bright, excited glow in those almost piercing aqua eyes. "Mio dio, Ezio. What are you doing out here?" Rang out a familiar voice. Ezio's guard dropped and he smiled, shaking his head and falling back to his laying position. 

"Watching the clouds pass, my friend." He whispered softly, laughing gently as he turned his head to look at the blond.

"It looks more to me like you're sleeping out in the open. Unguarded. Shame, assassino." The blond teased softly. 

"Hush, Leonardo. Come, sit with me." Ezio lightly tapped the ceiling panels next to him, beckoning the blond artist closer, closer… 

"Fine, fine." He smiled, stepping closer and sitting cross-legged next to the brunette assassin, who looked up at him, bright eyed and childish, then laughed a bit to himself. 

"What brings you to the rooftops, amico mio?" He asked with a devilishly handsome grin, which made the blond look away in an embarrassed huff. 

"Ah, the same thing that always brings me. The sunset over the water and the cool evening air." Given, it was still hotter than Hades, but it was a nice cool down from earlier that day. Ezio smiled and nodded a bit. 

"Ah.. Good, good…." With that, he fell silent again, and lay still as the blond situated himself before finally laying down, looking up with the same childish bliss and stupid excitement that Ezio had. They were the best of friends, and this proved it. The smiles on their faces were indescribable, looks of complete happiness, looks of stupid bliss that only they could share as they watched the sky fade to orange and the clouds pass by overhead. 

Leonardo looked to the assassin, who was only half conscious. His mission had worn him out, and in the comfort of his friend's presence, he seemed to have forgotten where he was, drifting away to a half-asleep state. The blond shook his head and laughed just a little, the childish look on his companion's face warming his heart. 

Both of Ezio's arms lay flat by his side, and a smile was on his scarred lips. His eyes were half open, hazy and tired, completely out of it, something that was screamingly clear to Leonardo, and he could only smile again. It was such an amusing thing to see the rough and tumble assassin laying almost asleep, emotionally exposed to the blond. He gave a lazy, stupid grin, before drifting off almost completely. 

Leonardo crossed one arm behind his head, the other laying loosely by his side, next to Ezio's. The assassin grew a brighter grin and turned his head away from Leonardo. The artist knew he would get lectured later for not waking the man, but he looked so peaceful that he just couldn't bring himself to disturb that. He laughed a bit, shaking his head and allowing his beret to fall off behind him. He stared at the clouds, comforted by Ezio's presence, before a sudden shock jolted through him. Something was…. Touching his hand? He looked down, surprised by what he saw. 

The gloved hand of the Auditore youth had moved itself to be touching the hand of the artist, and his fingers were slowly but surely moving their way to lace with the other's. Leonardo's face turned a gentle pink as he watched the movement, but he made no effort to stop it. In fact, if anything, he liked it more. He lifted his hand slightly, letting Ezio wiggle his beneath it, and then it fell, making their fingers lace a little bit easier. He loved the feeling, as childish as it was, but it made him feel… Safe, protected, a feeling that was hard to get around the town they lived in. 

Ezio grinned more in his sleep, making Leonardo's heart thump lightly in enjoyment, pleasure. He loved the company of the assassin, and he loved the gentle spark he felt when their hands met, but he could never admit it to anyone…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did for the 30 theme otp challenge <3


End file.
